Jack Baker
Robotech II: The Sentinels Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles |hair = Red | weight = 152 | height = 1.68 |born = 2004 |affiliation = Robotech Defense Force Robotech Expeditionary Force |image1 = Jack Baker.jpg}} Jack Baker was one of the lead pilots during the Robotech Expeditionary Force's voyage to Tirol and then back to Earth afterwards. He and Karen Penn held a complex relationship, somewhere between strong feeling of hate and admiration, much like that of Lisa Hayes and Rick Hunter before them. Baker, although holding a low rank at the start of the war, was essential in many of the early diplomatic relationships with other species, and quickly became one of the leading faces of the voyage and later war. Biography Youth Orphaned during the First Robotech War, Baker joined Robotech Defense Force (RDF) to avenge his parents. While the SDF-3 was being constructed on the Robotech Factory Satellite, Baker was serving there in training. When Shuttle 1 arrived on the ship, he stood from an observational deck as it landed. He later overheard a transmission made by Emil Lang, as he gave a live briefing on the mission, and also discussed the process of gaining a spot within the mission. A Mission For Peace Baker was one of the pilot cadets before the SDF-3 departed from Earth, he had a strong sense of duty and a "no-one-left-behind" mentality that eventually caused him to fail a simulated battle made to test a cadet's willingness to maintain formation in the case of their commander getting shot down; even through Max was impressed for his ability and sense of duty, Rick disliked that Baker disobeyed strict orders to stay with his squadron even if the Commander was shot down. Later, he was invited to Rick and Lisa's wedding where he met Karen Penn, a fellow pilot cadet. During the wedding he was accepted into the Expedition's armed forces since the REF knew they needed all the pilots they could have and they accepted him alongside Karen Penn. Baker eventually became an important part of the Robotech Expeditionary Force (REF) and eventually the Sentinels in the war against the Invid Regent. The REF Civil War with Breetai by his side. (Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles: Retribution)]] By 2041, Jack Baker was Wolf Leader and was reassigned to the defense of Tirol. When the Invid Regent and his forces were at the verge of defeat, General T.R. Edwards betrayed the Sentinels and almost destroyed the SDF-3 with Admiral Lisa Hunter onboard. A year later, he, Breetai and Daryl Taylor fought off Edward's new Shadow Fighters during the Battle of Optera. After the Civil War ended, he gave up the leadership of the Wolf Squadron to Daryl Taylor before The Battle of Reflex Point. Category:Humans Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force Category:Robotech Defense Force Behind the Scenes In early concept work for the series, Baker was not an original character, but instead was Mark Landry from Robotech: The Movie. The entire ''Sentinels'' TV series was meant to be a sequel to the film, which was to be a more-direct adaptation of Megazone 23 Part 1. However, when the film was greatly changed due to complaints by Cannon Films, the series had to be changed as well, meaning that Landry had to be changed to a completely original character. This removed any relations that Jack/Mark had had with with the character who would become T.R. Edwards, who himself was meant to be the villain B.D. Andrews from the film, as well as his connection to Rick Hunter, who was meant to be his cousin. Category:Humans Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force Category:Robotech Defense Force